gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brynden Tully
Remember my real name Did Brynden say "they don't remember my real name", or "I've been calling myself Blackfish for so long, I don't remember my real name" -- and he just slurred "I" in such a way that it sounded like "they"? Because he said "myself", which I thought implied he was speaking reflexively -- if he'd been worried about what "they" called him, he would have said "men have been calling me Blackfish for so long they don't remember my real name" -- instead, "I'' have been calling ''myself Blackfish for so long that I don't remember my own name" sounds like a more appropriate joke.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :The full line goes: "He (Hoster) asked me to stop calling myself Blackfish. He said it was an old joke and it was never funny to begin with. I told him people have been calling me Blackfish for so long they don't remember my real name." Brynden sure slurs a bit, but that's the gist of it. --Martell (talk) 19:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, right he said "other people" not "myself" - that would indeed lean more towards "they". Any outside chance he said "I"? Let's leave it as "they" for now, we need to check the subtitles later (it might help if a foreign-dubbed version in different language in which "they" and "I" sound more distinct says it differently). We'll check back on this when we get those.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Is he dead? He attended the wedding, and was in the main room where everyone was slaughtered... he dosent die in the books, but did anyone see him alive/hostage taken in all that mess? or did they decide to kill him too like they did with Talisa? Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 03:31, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :As noted on the Red Wedding page, he wasn't in the main room; he left to take a piss outside; I assume they just didn't want TV-first fans to think something was suspicious by leaving him behind - but Brynden is always one for dramatic escapes - I imagine he'll be back in Riverrun next episode.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :As mentioned during a discussion between Walder Frey and Roose Bolton in the season finale, Brynden Tully managed to escape the Red Wedding; as you said, this is presumably because he serendipitously left the hall just before the carnage in order to "find a tree to piss on." Season 4?? Where has it been confirmed that Clive Russell will reprise his role for Season 4? I see he's listed for it but don't see any reference to back it up. Was this just a troll job that slipped past most of you or what? 17:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Death That was such a bad death for this character. They couldn't show him taking out a couple Lannister soldiers before getting impaled and then it cuts away? Why are deaths off-screen now? Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:34, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :I know, very disappointing. Shaneymike (talk) 02:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Absolutely agree with both of you. What sloppy writing and an absolute disappointment. I love and have defended this show often, but this was just bad in my opinion. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:59, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Agreed, I REALLY think he should have went with Brienne to aid in his niece's fight!! Not just die over some castle you were born in. I feel the same with Arya and the Waif.. they should have showed Arya kicking her ass finally. 02:52, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Either go with Brienne or at least show him go down fighting like Yoren. And yes I would have liked to see Arya take out the Waif. If Littlefinger does in fact come to aid Sansa in her fight against Ramsay, I pray it's because she blackmails him by threatening to send a raven to King's Landing informing Cersei of his role in killing Joffrey but I won't hold my breath. This last episode was a mixed bag. I hated how they handled the deaths of the Blackfish and the Waif but I absolutely loved the look on Cersei's face when Tommen took away her trump card. Shaneymike (talk) 08:52, June 14, 2016 (UTC)